Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Samui ne. 12th Single (2012) |Next = Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! / Yattaruchan 14th Single (2013) |Cover2 = }} Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (旅立ちの春が来た; The Spring of Departures Has Come) is the 13th single of S/mileage. It was released on March 20, 2013. The single comes in five editions: 4 limited editions and a regular edition. Tracklist CD #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita #Doushiyou (どうしよう; What Should I Do?) #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (Music Video) #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (Close-up Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (Music Video) #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (Music Video) #Making of (メイキング映像) Event V #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (Wada Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (Fukuda Kanon Solo Ver.) #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (Nakanishi Kana Solo Ver.) #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (Takeuchi Akari Solo Ver.) #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (Katsuta Rina Solo Ver.) #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (Tamura Meimi Solo Ver.) Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi Single Information ;Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Keyboard, Programming: Okubo Kaoru *Chorus: CHINO *Dance Choreography: Yamashiro Yoko *Music Video: Mashima Hiroshi ;Doushiyou *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Chorus: Fukuda Kanon, CHINO TV Performance *2013.03.29 Happy Music *2014.03.06 The Girls Live Concert Performances ;Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 *Hello! Project Yaon Premium LIVE ~Soto Fes~ supported by Hellosmile *S/mileage 2nd Original Album "② Smile Sensation" Hatsubai Kinen Event *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Fujii Rio *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Taguchi Natsumi, Nomura Minami, Kishimoto Yumeno, Inaba Manaka, Tanaka Karen, Mikame Kana *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu ~Marching!~ - Inoue Hikaru, Maeda Kokoro, Noguchi Kurumi, Ono Kotomi, Yamazaki Yuhane, Nishida Shiori *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 - Morning Musume '19, Juice=Juice *Hello Pro Premium ANGERME Concert Tour 2019 Haru Final Wada Ayaka Sotsugyou Special Rinnetenshou ~Aru Toki Umareta Ai no Teishou~ *ANGERME 2019 Aki "Next Page" ~Katsuta Rina Sotsugyou Special~ - Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina *[Project 2020 Winter|Hello! Project 2020 Winter HELLO! PROJECT IS [　　　　　 ~side B~]] - Takagi Sayuki, Hamaura Ayano, Kishimoto Yumeno ;Doushiyou *S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ *ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei" - Takeuchi Akari, Tamura Meimi, Sasaki Rikako *ANGERME Live Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 24,289 Trivia *"Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita" is about one girl's trust in the future, as well as facing it. *Takeuchi Akari is the only member who wears shorts for the promotion outfit, it was said that it was to show her boyish side within the group. However her version of the outfit for concerts uses a skirt like the other members'. *Every member gets at least two or more solo lines in the single. *The title single and its coupling track both represent graduation times. While "Doushiyou" represents the emotions prior to graduation, "Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita" represents the arrival of the day. *After Takeuchi listened to the titled track while saying that she didn't wanted to graduate, she was moved that she cried by herself. *First S/mileage single to reach #1 at Oricon Daily Charts. * This is currently S/mileage's last Single A-side. External Links *Discography: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Event V Announcement (archived) *Tsunku's Official Comments *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita, Doushiyou cs:Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita da:Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita de:Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita es:Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita fr:Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita it:Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita ja:旅立ちの春が来た Category:ANGERME Singles Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 DVDs Category:6 Members Line-Up Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:2013 Event Vs